Anti-Idiot Savior Solution: The Planet of Upgrades: The Advanced Player's Best Friend: A Monkey
'A Monkey' is a monkey. Do not ever underestimate the power of 'A Monkey'. Monkeys can throws darts, create extraordinary machines, think(and do also) of holding an unstoppable ray of doom that spares no bloon, and monkeys can transform into gods. A Monkey is unlocked at rank 50, when you really become an advanced player. It does nothing. It has a sniper monkey's range(which is well, useless). The Planet of Upgrades The upgrade limitation is 15 on easy, 12 on medium, 9 on hard and 5 on impoppable(doesn't seem fair but you decided to play on impoppable) Darts-''' Throws darts 1.5x faster than the dart monkey. Cost- 400 'Triple Darts-' Throws 3 darts at the same speed. Cost- 500 'Farther range- '''Increases range to that of a super monkey. Cost- 950 '''Magic Monkey-' Enables the monkey to shoot magical bolts like the apprentice. Cost- 300 'Even Farther Range!-' Increases range to that of an x/1 super monkey. Cost- 1200 'Healthy Diet-' Throws pineapples that explode after 2 seconds. Cost- 250 'Ultra Projectile-' All projectiles hurt all kinds of bloons. Applies to every tower on screen. Cost- 2200 'Camo Nemesis-' Gives all monkeys in range of an x/2 super monkey goggles and attaches a radar onto mechanical towers. They can detect camo now. Cost- 1200 'Flame-' Hurls Apprentice Fireballs at bloons. Cost- 500 Special Upgrades These are unlocked when you buy at least 3 normal upgrades. 'MechanicaX-' The monkey builds a mechanical tower of your choice, except that it has +2 pierce and popping power. Cost- Price of Mechanical Tower+200. 'Robotex- '''The monkey becomes a cyborg like the x/3 super monkey but still uses all his attacks. Gives +3 Popping Power to all towers in range, increases range by 35 pixels. Cost- 3000 '''StatOverkillBooster- '''Increases his speed to hypersonic and his attacks get +12 popping power. Cost- 8400 '''SolarBarrage-' Special Ability- Takes in energy from the sun for 5 seconds when activated, then releases a devastating beam that may take up on 3 ZOMGs in one go. Cost- 10,000 per use, 7 seconds cooldown. 'Techtacian- '''All his attacks get upgraded. Magic becomes Ultra Magic Bolts, instead of pineapples there is a missile launcher deployed for free near the monkey, fireballs become fire breath and darts become dartling lasers. Cost- 7100 '''TechTacianMkII-' Requires '''TechTacian(that^). One of his attacks gets upgraded. Magic becomes Arcane wave, Missile launcher becomes a MOAB ASSASSIN with an ability that deals 20 times more damage to every enemy with 1000+ HP, Fire breath becomes Plasma breath with triple popping power. Cost- 9200 LunarFlash-''' Special Ability- Releases 384 Missiles at the strongest bloon/blimp on screen. Each Missile does 5 damage. This will pack a punch. Cost- 17,000 Per use, 11 seconds cooldown. '''RayOfDevastation- '''Gets 2 cannons which use all the moves he knows with +8 Popping power. Cost- 24,000. ~~FINAL UPGRADE~~ REQUIRES ATLEAST 2 SPECIAL UPGRADES '' Reinforcement Bash'' ''Special Ability-'' '''Calls reinforcements. A plane arrives with 3 snipers, 2 bloonjitsu masters, 2 ray of doom gunners, a technological terror, and 50,000 cash. You know what will happen then. Cost- 41,000. Trivia This took hours to make. In LunarFlash, There is a reason why I chose 384 missiles. It is the distance of the moon from the earth without 0's. You think this is OP? Wait for the price. Then you won't. Signature MagicMan0oh Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers